Strangers
by Lilly Barker
Summary: They didn’t know a thing about each other,they were strangers, starting out on a journey.


**Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah**

**A/N:**

**This story is dedicated to my parents. They brought me into the world and the song that inspired me is the one song I've found that really reminds me of them. They sometimes are the only people who believe and with out them I wouldn't be here and love them more then I can possibly say. I cry as I write this right here and I know may more tears will be shed as I read over this and while I write this. The song is At the Beginning by Donna Lewis. And I would love it if you will listen to the song while reading this. It's wonderful and it helps get my point across. Yes I am saying listen to it with every chapter. In a way I guess this is a song fic but it only has once verse per chapter so…yea lol.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy were almost complete opposites. No one ever thought that they would ever fall in love but as they say opposites attract and together there isn't a more perfect couple out there. When they first heard that they would have to be on the same mission together every one stared at Harry Potter like he had lost his mind. But really he was only one with one. Looking back at that day they both laugh. They laugh because they were both mad that they would have to work together. But as time passed they found that their hatred passed too.

They didn't know a thing about each other, well other then their names. They were strangers, starting out on a journey. Now before we really get into what all happened you might want to know how two opposites came to having to deal with each other on a mission.

"Luna, can you come over here for a moment." Harry asked motioning for Luna to come over. She skipped over to him a glass jar hugged close to her chest. "Yes Harry?" She asked in her dreamy Luna voice.

"I need you to go on a…a task for me." Harry said his smile becoming rather wide as they talked. Luna tilted her head. "I…erm…go talk with Malfoy he'll fill you in on what you're supposed to do." Harry said pushing Luna off towards the blonde near the corner,

"Harry are you sure about what you're doing?" Ginny asked coming up next to him. He nodded. "I know just what I'm doing Gin, they're meant for each other."

"They hate each other Harry; you know they're not going to do this." Ginny said looking up at Harry. He smiled. "That's the best part Gin, they don't have a choice, they have to do this. They'll be happy they did in the end."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "How do you know they aren't just going to kill each other? You know you would."

"Trust me Gin; this is just what they need. Out in the wild Malfoy's gonna look like some sort of hero to Luna. He'll be able to make fires, cook her food, and keep her safe. It'll make her see something new in him. It worked for Hermione and Ron didn't it?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes but—"Trust me Gin I know what I'm doing." Harry said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I don't trust you but…if you think it will work I don't care as long Luna comes back alive." Ginny said smiling.

_oOo_

"What do you want freak?" Draco asked as Luna walked up with her glass jar again held close. She narrowed her eyes at the blonde in front of her. His shaggy blonde hair fell in front of his light blue eyes that at the moment were filled with annoyance.

"Harry told me to come and ask you what this _task _is." Luna said placing her jar on the ground next to her and leaning against the wall. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"He's having _you_ come with me. He's got to be mad." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Look I don't like this idea much either but we have no choice. So how about we start off fresh. As if we don't know anything about each other. Complete and total strangers." Luna said handing out her hand. "My name's Luna." Draco rolled his eyes and shook her hand. "Draco,"

_oOo_

"You have to work with _her_? Dracy-bear you've got to be kidding me! I mean she's so…ugh! She's such a freak! Why did you accept this task thing?" Pansy said sitting next to Draco on the couch. She had been wining since the moment he had walked in the door.

"I had no choice Pansy I told you that already. And will you please stop calling me Dracy-bear! I hate it when you call me that." Draco said shifting on the couch.

"Okay fine, well how long will you be gone?" Pansy asked climbing on top of Draco. "I'm going to miss you."

"I don't know how long I'll be gone." Draco said looking away from Pansy.

"Then we should give you something to remember me by. You never know how it will be before you can have sex again. And I'm ready Draco; all you have to do is say the word." Pansy said tracing his jaw with one of her slender pale fingers. Her red nails scratched his chin slightly as she moved over it. Draco smiled and kissed Pansy softly. "_The word._" Draco breathed on her lips.

_oOo_

"So what are you going to do about having to go on this mission thing with Malfoy?" Ginny asked flopping down next to Harry, who put his arm around her. Luna was sitting in the chair to their right. Her glass jar sitting on a side table in the corner were the two arms met.

"I'm just going to go. I mean I have to don't I?" Luna asked looking over at Harry. A small smile crossed his lips for a moment but he covered it up and shook his head. "You need him for this one."

"Harry I'm slightly confused, I mean the way he told me what we were doing it sounded like we were just going into this forest to explore it. I mean couldn't he do that himself?" Luna said tilting her head to one side.

"No he couldn't, we need his survival skills and you're unusual animal knowledge." Harry said smiling at himself, proud that he had come up with a better reason then I want them to get together and this was all I could think of.

"Oh, that makes sense." Luna sighed. "I think it's time I get home Harry. If you need anything feel free to call. Come on Neville." Luna said picking up her jar and waving to her friends.

"Bye Luna, bye Neville." Harry and Ginny said together as they waved good bye to Luna and her jar. Luna stepped out side the Potter's home and apperated to her own home.

She placed her jar on the counter as she brushed her teeth and her hair. As she looked in the mirror a frown appeared on her face. To her she looked horrible but to everyone else she was beautiful. But she could not longer see that. Her view of herself had changed since Neville's death. All she saw was a girl who had loses in her life and had given up. In public her attitude changed. She was happy and normally off in her own world. But that own world that everyone believed was her thinking about some weird unheard of creature was normally her remembering her husband.

She looked down at her hand; the ring was still on her finger. The ring _he_ had given her. The ring that showed his love for her, that had made her cry so many times. She missed him more then anything. But life goes on, or so people say because life hadn't moved on for her. Life seemed to stop as if Neville had been keeping the world moving. Everything since his death everything seemed a blur and things before it seemed like a dream. A dream in which she truly was happy.

And now there was this. She was being forced to go map a forest with Draco Malfoy. A man who had been making fun of her sense he found out who she was. She hoped her idea about starting new would help but she wasn't sure.

It felt like she had been sleeping for the past two years and now Harry had woke her up and thrown her into Malfoy's arms. A place she didn't want to be.

Picking up her jar she went into her bed room and set the jar down on her bed side table and went over to her closet. She opened the door and walked into it. On one side there were some of the most colorful clothes you had ever seen and then on the other it was men's clothes. Sweater vests, button down shirts, jeans, slacks, very sophisticated clothes. Neville's clothes. A tear came to her eyes as they swept over the clothes that hadn't been worn since his death. But that tear was wiped away as she moved over to her side of the large closet. She slipped out of her bright colored shirt and her jeans leaving her in her lace purple bra and underwear. She flipped through the sleep wear. After awhile she finally found the night gown she had been looking for.

It was light blue with brown lace at the top near the chest and at the bottom. It was the last gift he had given her. The last thing she had hugged him for, the last thing he had handed to her before…it all happened.

Luna shook her head and took her bra off and slipped the night gown over her head. She walked out of her closet and sat down on her bed. The sheets were soft and welcoming as she lay down on the bed. After a moment or two she got into her bed the right way and shut off the lamp.

"Good night Neville." Luna said kissing her glass jar before going to sleep.

_oOo_

"Harry," Ginny said standing in the door way of the bath room. Harry looked over at her, the tooth brush still in his mouth. "What?" He mumbled though the tooth paste.

"Do you think this Malfoy thing will help Luna get over…well past Neville's death? You let her stop caring the jar around." Harry shrugged his shoulders and spat into the sink. "Hope so, it's been two years, she's starting to scare me. Well more then normal."

"I know Harry, but…I just don't think this is going to work. I mean…" Ginny trailed off.

"Gin they're not sixteen anymore. We've all grown since those days. They need each other, even if they don't know it yet. Ginny please just trust me on this one." Harry said holding Ginny's waist. She sighed. "Let's get to bed, I'm tired."

_oOo_

"Draco that was amazing." Pansy breathed next to Draco. He shrugged and rolled over. "Wait, where are you going Dracy-Bear?" Pansy wined as she sat up in the bed. "Home," he said getting up and starting to get dressed. "You mean you're not even going to wait for me to fall asleep?"

"Nope, I need to start packing. But I'll see you once I get back." Draco said leaning over and kissing her lightly before buttoning up his shirt and walking out of the room.

"I'll miss you!" Pansy called out after him. But there was no reply. Draco had already left the house.

Once home Draco grabbed his small leather travel bag and started cramming the necessary things into the little bag. A small tent, a weeks worth of clothes, pot and pans, a small box of healing potions, and any other necessities one might need when leaving their home. Within an hour all his packing was done. Looking over at his clock he saw he was nearing one AM. Getting some sleep before heading for Lovegood's sounded like a good idea. Placing his bag by the door he went and slept till six. Now it was time to go to Lovegood's house. Apperrating to Luna's house Draco knocked on her front door but when no one answered he let himself in. The first room he found was the living room. It was a rather large room. Filled with modern furnisher. It didn't seem very much like Luna but Draco wasn't there to see how the freak decorated her house. He walked into the room and looked around but found it was completely empty. To his left on the far wall was a large door, like the ones used in Japanese homes. He walked over to it; the door was slide open slightly. A small slit that Draco see through, but he looked in. Curiosity getting the better of him. What he saw was not so strange but what he heard was very odd.

The girl was sitting at her table with a glass jar on the table. The glass jar she always carried around. She was talking aloud and it seemed as if she was talking to the jar.

"Are you excited about our trip Nev, I know it's with Malfoy but I think…well I hope things will be alright. I mean I know he can be a bit of a git but I think he'll be better while we work. Don't you think?" The girl rambled to the jar. She waited a few moments before speaking again.

"I think so too, I wonder if we'll be staying in a tent or not. I mean when he was younger I think we would but he's toughened up since then. I mean…he's just different. Different from the last time you saw him too." Luna said and then looked over at the door. "Oh my God! What is that! Is there someone looking in on me! Ahhh…" Luna screamed jumping up from her chair and pointing at the door, though no one else was in the room to see. Draco slid the door open and stepped in, not showing even a sign of being embarrassed about being caught. "Ah Malfoy! W-what are you doing in here!"

"I'm here to pick you up. Are you ready to go?" He said setting down his travel bag down next to him. "N-no, I didn't think we would be leaving so soon. I-I'll go start on that." Luna stuttered hurrying out of the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. Stupid girl, what did she think? We'd be leaving in a week? "I'll be back in an hour, be ready!" Draco called as he grabbed his bag and set it down by the door as he walked out of the house.

Stupid girl

_oOo_

"Blaise who ever invented the woman was…they must have been in heaven." Draco sighed lying back on Blaise's couch.

"Are you about Pansy?" Blaise asked handing Draco a butter beer. Malfoy shook his head. "No just woman in general." He said softly.

"Did you go over to Lovegood's yet?" Blaise asked Draco nodded. "Yea, and…I though I'd never say this but she looks good."

"You just saw her yesterday. She looks the same as she did yesterday right?" Blaise said confused, Draco was talking about her like he hadn't seen her in years.

"No, no she looked…she was wearing a satin night gown, barley past mid thigh. It was light blue with brown lace at the top and bottom. It fit her like a glove. I've never even seen Pansy look so hot. And I've seen her with out clothes."

"Yes, well Pansy's sane; Lovegood carries a jar around with her." Blaise said shaking his head.

"Well that cancel out that she's hot." Draco said looking down at his watch. "I've got to get going, told I'd been there in an hour." And with that Draco was off back to Lovegood's.

_Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah_

_A/N:_

**I hope you liked my first chapter, that was two chapters but I thought they were better put together. It flows a bit better. The rest of the chapters should be just as long as this one of longer. I've got a lot to say in each chapter seeing as I don't have that many lines. Now while you wait for me to write the next chapter how about you leave me a review. As far as other stories go Sirius My Love will probably be the only one that is being updated while I write because I have many pre-written chapters. And sorry if there's a long wait for the next chapter it takes me a week or two to write these chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Lilly **


End file.
